Une passion pour l'hiver
by GeekyMe
Summary: Castle est amoureux de Kate et le sait depuis longtemps mais est ce que la belle brune partage les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Un petit jeu s'installera entre les deux partenaires mais il risque d'être dangereux, très dangereux...
1. On parie ?

Coucou, alors voici ma 2ème fanfic, l'inspiration m'est tombé d'un coup, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hesitez pas sur les reviews !

* * *

**POV Rick :**

Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre d'homme à tomber amoureux facilement, pourtant, à la minute où j'ai vu Kate Beckett j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais la quitter. Je n'ai certainement pas la bonne méthode pour mais je compte bien faire que mes sentiments à son égard soit réciproque.

La neige tombait de plus en plus depuis hier soir, tout New York allait bientôt devenir exclusivement blanc. Central Park allait être envahi d'enfants bien au chaud dans leur grosse doudoune qui construiraient des bonhommes de neige. Cette pensée me rappelait le temps où j'emmenais ma petite Alexis faire la même chose, lorsque sa petite main emmitouflée serrait la mienne avec tendresse et quand dans son regard je voyais tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait me porter.

« Papa, mais que fais tu enfin ? Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend avec Grand-Mère ! » La voix de ma fille me fit sortir de ma rêverie et je m'empressais de rejoindre les deux femmes.

« J'arrive , j'arrive ! Ce que vous pouvez être impatiente vous les femmes ! Mais au fait, on va où déjà ? Demandais-je pour la énième fois sur mon ton innocent favori.

_ Attends Papa, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as encore oublié ! C'est la partie de hockey inter-service du commissariat !

_Richard, des fois je me demande si tu as toute ta tête ? Je pensais que puisque ça concernerait Katherine, çà, tu ne l'oublierais pas ! Me reprocha ma mère tout en me lançant un regard malicieux

_ Mère, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! »

Alors que nous étions en route pour le Midtown Manhattan, je me remémorais les paroles de ma mère à propos ma supposée attention à propos de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Kate Beckett. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tord, Beckett prenait effectivement une grande place dans ma vie mais j'essaie de le faire montrer le moins possible sachant que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque. J'ai l'impression que l'univers tout entier m'empêche d'avouer mes sentiments à cette magnifique femme ! La première fois que j'ai voulu le lui dire elle sortait avec cet imbécile de chirurgien Josh, alors lorsque je lui ai réellement avoué mes sentiments elle était allongée sur l'herbe avec une balle logée dans la poitrine et évidemment elle ne se souvenait plus de mes paroles ! Autant dire que je n'ai à peu près aucune chance de réellement lui dire ce que je ressens à son sujet sans qu'un quelconque évènement vienne perturber ce moment.

Nous étions arrivés rapidement à l'emplacement du match, les filles parlaient shopping et moi tout ce à quoi je pensais rester lié au détective Kate Beckett.

« Oh la Castle family au complet ! Ravi de vous voir Madame Rodgers ! dit alors Esposito tout en baisant la main de ma mère

_ Alors les gars, dis-je, vous êtres prêts à leur mettre leur raclé au stups !?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Castle, personne ne peux battre l'unité des homicides. Par contre je me demande bien ce que Ryan peux fabriquer, à tous les coups Jenny est encore entrain de le materner ! dit-il tout en explosant de rire

_ Oh tiens vous voila Castle ! Je me demandais quand est ce que vous alliez arriver ? »

C'est quand je reconnu cette voix qu'un sourire immense pris place sur mon visage, et c'est en voyant le regard moqueur d'Alexis que je me rendis compte que Beckett se tenait devant moi a se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans ma tête.

« Vous allez bien Castle ?

_ Euh oui oui, alors vous êtes prête ? Vous devriez venir habillez comme ça plus souvent ! Dis-je à Beckett tout en retenant un fou rire

_ Mais oui, allez y, marrer vous bien ! Cependant je vous attends sur la glace quand vous voulez ! » Et c'est sur cette phrase que ma belle détective s'en allait rejoindre ses co-équipiers

C'est après deux heures de vas et vient sur la glace que la partie s'arrêta, l'unité des homicides avait écrasé les stup et on pouvait entendre des vestiaires la joie des détectives. Je décidais donc de raccompagner Alexis et Mère et d'inviter Espo, Ryan et Beckett boire un coup. C'est seulement après avoir déposé mes deux adorables rousses que je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais plus me passer de Kate, tout en elle était un simple bonheur ! Ses yeux noisette étaient aussi brillants que lorsqu'on regardait profondément on pouvait remarquer une petite flamme de toute beauté et ses cheveux étaient tout simplement magnifique mais le comble était qu'elle supportait toutes mes excentricités, mon comportement enfantin et mon imagination débordante. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur nous, nous faisons une bonne équipe et ça personne ne pourrait nous l'enlever.

Alors que Kevin et Javier se lançaient des vannes à tout bout de champs, je restais avec Kate le plus longtemps possible tout en faisant ce qu'elle appelle « faire son Castle », c'est-à-dire, imaginer des choses incongrues et la faire rire même si ça, elle ne l'avouerais jamais.

« Castle ce que vous pouvait être fatiguant ! Non je ne crois pas que le meurtre de Rebecca Allows ait une quelconque relation avec les reptiliens qui voudraient prendre le contrôle de nos esprits par la pensée et qui extermineraient toute personne au courant de leur existence !

_ Mais enfin Beckett vous ne pouvez pas nier que ce phénomène de fluorescence retrouvé partout sur le corps de la victime est bizarre et que ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence !

_ Attendez mais en fait, si ! Si j'y crois, ça voudrait dire que les reptiliens devraient venir vous enlever ou vous tuer vous que vous êtes clairement au courant de leur agissement ! Peut être qu'une fois pour toute je pourrais essayer de résoudre un meurtre sans toutes vos théories loufoques !

_ Vous dites ça maintenant mais le jour où je ne serais plus la, vous trouverez que le commissariat est bien trop vide ! Il est clair que vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans moi ! »

Alors que je lui lançais mon dernier argument avec ma tête de « C'estMoiLeMeilleurTuPeuxPasVivreSansMoi », elle me fixait tout en préparant ce qu'elle allait dire...

« On parie ? » me demanda t-elle ?

* * *

Alors voila pour le premier chapitre, je ferais mon possible pour poster le 2ème :)


	2. Sous haute tension

Les personnages de Castle ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Andrew Marlowe.

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce 2ème chapitre vous plaira

Excusez moi d'avance pour mes fautes d'orthographes, je fais au mieux

* * *

**POV Kate** :

Bien sur que je peux vivre sans Castle, et je peux le prouver à n'importe quel moment ! Non mais j'y crois pas, ce qu'il peut m'agacer avec son petit air hautin, il se croit tellement indispensable, je peux très bien l'effacer de ma vie à tout instant, juste en claquant des doigts !

...

...Le pourrais-je vraiment ?...

...

Voilà que je me mets à me parler à moi-même, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je réfléchis autant à propos d'un homme ! Un homme dont je ne suis même pas amoureuse qui plus est... C'est ça Kate, c'est bien d'espérer.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sorti de ma rêverie et comme je m'y attendais c'était Castle qui m'appelait.

« Beckett. Dis-je

_ C'est Castle, j'ai comme qui dirait un léger problème..

_ Mais dans quoi est-ce que vous vous êtes encore fourré ? Soupirais-je connaissant sa facilité à s'attirer des ennuis

_ Mais je vous assure je n'ai absolument rien fait !

_ Crachez le morceau Castle, je vous connais assez bien pour m'imaginer le pire des scénarios.

_ On va dire que les Stups n'ont pas trop apprécié ma petite blague d'hier...

_ Oh mon dieu je m'attends au pire, allez-y, continuez.

_ Après votre victoire d'hier soir, j'ai été au commissariat et j'y ai changé tous les fonds d'écran...et...

_ Et quoi ?

_ Et en fond d'écran j'ai mis « STUPS = LOOSERS »...m'avoua t-il

_ VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOIIIII ? Hurlais-je au bout du fil

_ Je savais bien que ça n'allait pas vous plaire, enfin bref, ils ont découvert que c'était moi et...

_ Evidemment qu'ils l'ont découvert ! Il n'y a que vous pour faire une ânerie pareille ! Allez-y, dites moi comment ils se sont venger !

_ Et bien ils m'ont attaché dans le vestiaire des hommes, en caleçon et j'y suis toujours, dooooonc pouvez vous s'il vous plait venir m'aider ? Me demanda t-il

_ Alors ça c'est la meilleure, bougez pas j'arrive, qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour vous bottez les fesses !

_ Oh Beckett, qu'est-ce que JE ne donnerais pas pour que vous me bottiez les fesses ! me répondit il avec une voix grave et suave qui je dois l'avouer me donna des frissons

_ Arrêtez vos bêtises Castle ! J'arrive. » Et je raccrochai immédiatement.

Sur la route du commissariat je repensais à la voix de Castle, à l'effet que celle-ci m'avait procuré, je refusais de croire que quelqu'un d'aussi immature que Richard Castle puisse me faire frissonner avec seulement quelques mots. Malgré tous les défauts que je pouvais lui trouver il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de prévenant avec une incroyable sensibilisé. Lorsqu'il ne s'amuse pas à faire l'idiot il peut être une personne raisonnable et vraiment à l'écoute des autres, cette partie là de lui me plait énormément, plus que je ne voudrais me l'avouer. Et tandis que je roulais, je me surpris à penser à comment pouvait-il ressembler sans vêtements, je me surpris même à fantasmer sur lui et je m'en voulu aussitôt. Je sais très bien que deux collègues ne peuvent pas entretenir de relation au sein de la NYPD mais même si on le pouvait, voudrais-je être avec lui ? Jusqu'à présent j'ai trop souffert dans mes relations amoureuses pour me lancer dans quelque chose avec se que je pourrais qualifier d'homme-enfant...Un adorable homme-enfant.

Lorsque j'arrivais au vestiaire des hommes je trouvais un Castle dont les chevilles étaient attachées aux pieds d'un banc et avec les mains toutes aussi attachées grâce à du gros ruban adhésif. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire à la minute ou je le vis dans cette situation grotesque, c'était juste intenable et le regarde que Castle me lança m'acheva définitivement.

« Mais oui allez-y Beckett, riez, riez ! J'aurai ma revanche, vous verrez bien ! »

Je m'approchais alors à quelques centimètres de son visage, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres et je lui murmurai « Et qu'est ce que vous pourriez bien me faire ? Vous voyez, c'est vous qui ne pouvez pas vivre sans moi ». C'est à ce moment là que le silence s'installa, nous nous fixions d'un regard intense, je pouvais sentir l'électricité flotter autour de nous. Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes qui pourtant me paru une éternité. J'aurais bien voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête pas mais il fallait que je le détache à mon grand regret.

« Castle, il...il faut que je vous détache. Lui murmurais-je pleine d'émotion

_ Euuh ou..oui, vous avez raison...Balbutia t-il

_ Vous avez vraiment un don pour vous attirez des ennuis

_ Je prends ça pour un compliment ! »

Après l'avoir libéré, je raccompagnais Castle chez lui. Un lourd silence régnait dans ma voiture, j'étais encore toute confuse de la scène qui s'était déroulé dans les vestiaires du commissariat. Je revoyais encore ses lèvres et ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui essayaient de trouver quelque chose au fond de mes pupilles. Je ne saurais encore comment décrire ce que j'ai ressenti pendant ces quelques secondes. Désir ? Attirance ? Amour ? Je m'interdisais à moi-même de seulement envisager ma dernière suggestion, il n'était pas possible que je sois amoureuse de Richard Castle mais malgré ça je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ce bel écrivain de ma tête.

« Beckett ? Beckett ? KATE ! Hurla alors Rick

_ Quoi ?!

_ C'EST ROUGE ! » Me cria t-il

C'est alors que j'appuyais sur la pédale de frein aussi fort que possible. J'étais à bout de souffle, l'idée même que quelque chose puisse nous arriver me fis froid dans le dos. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde que quelque chose arrive à Castle, malgré tout il restait le meilleur partenaire que je n'ai jamais eu et seulement l'idée de continuer à résoudre des enquêtes sans lui me paru bien triste. Sa bonne humeur et même ses idées tirées par les cheveux me manqueraient, après tout peut-être avait-il raison, ma vie serait bien vide sans lui..

« Vous allez bien Beckett ?

_ Je crois que oui »

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant son immeuble Castle descendit et se pencha pour m'adresser une dernière parole. « Kate, je vous en pris faites plus attention, et tout en murmurant il ajouta, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il vous arrivait malheur ».

Ses derniers mots m'ont laissés bouché-bée, Castle tenait-il réellement à moi ? Il avait l'air sincère en tous cas...

* * *

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3


	3. Coup de Poker

Merci merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait ENORMEMENT plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

**POV Rick :**

En rentrant chez moi je m'étais réfugiais dans ma forteresse, que l'on peut aussi appeler « mon bureau », je réfléchissais aux précédents évènements assez déroutants et confus. Je ne savais pas comment comprendre l'attitude de Beckett, au moment où je commençais à arrêter de me faire de faux espoirs elle se comporte de façon comment dire...siiii...attirante, je pouvais sentir la tension sexuelle qui régnait autour de nous. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à au moins 3000 pulsations minutes, si seulement c'était possible ! Cette femme rend fou, encore plus que je ne le suis, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Je l'admire pour sa grande force et pour la douceur dont elle peut faire preuve à l'égard des personnes dans le besoin, pour le courage qu'elle nous montre lors de situations risquées et pour ses peurs qui font d'elle une personne humaine et sensible, tous ses défauts me semblent dérisoires par rapport à ses incroyables qualités mais j'ai toujours en moi cette peur constante lorsqu'elle aborde le meurtre de sa mère, j'ai peur qu'elle découvre mon secret, j'ai peur qu'on lui fasse du mal, j'ai surtout peur qu'on me l'enlève...

A chaque fois que j'y pense j'en ai froid dans le dos, à cause de ce dossier Roy est décédé, et chaque fois que Beckett se rapproche de la vérité je dois l'en détourner, je dois mentir à la femme que j'aime et que j'admire. Je sais que je fais ça pour la protéger mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à réussir à lui mentir un peu plus chaque jour. Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle ne le découvre jamais, même cette idée me répugne je fais ça pour elle...Je ferais tout pour elle...

C'est sur cette pensée que j'allais me coucher dans mon grand lit vide, ce lit qui ne réclamait que la présence d'une seule femme, de sa présence, de Kate. Je voulais pouvoir la réveiller en lui caressant sa belle cascade de boucles brunes tout en lui murmurant des mots doux, je voulais pouvoir lui apporter un café autrement que dans un gobelet à emporter et je voulais que son sourire soit la première chose que je verrais en me levant le matin...Et c'est sur cette pensé que je m'endormi.

« Yo Castle, quoi de neuf mec ? me lança Esposito lorsque je pénétrais dans l'enceinte de la NYPD

_ Poker avec Stephen King ce soir les mecs ! Je vais les dépouiller ! Leur dis-je en m'adressant à lui et à Ryan qui était arrivé entre temps

_ Dis moi Castle, tu ne pourrais pas me rapporter _Shinning_ dédicacé par Monsieur King ? Jenny l'adore et elle n'arrête pas de me tanner avec..

_ Bien sur ! De toute manière après la raclée que je vais lui mettre je l'aurais à mes pied le « King »

_ Vous nous dites ça toutes les semaines et à chaque fois c'est lui qui vous dépouille ! » Me répondit une voix qui s'approchait, une voix familière qui bien entendu me faisais perdre une partie de mes moyens.

« Oui mais Beckett ce soir j'ai ma tactique secrète, un coup qui le laissera sans voix...ironique pour un écrivain non ?

_ Mais oui Castle je vous crois, et qu'est ce que c'est que votre tactique secrète ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je me faufilais derrière elle et lui dis « Vous vous souvenez que vous me devez une petite faveur lorsque je vous ai sauvée de ce rendez-vous très gênant avec ce que l'on peut appeler un poulpe boutonneux fana de la gâchette ?

_ Euuuh vaguement..

_ Et bien moi je m'en souviens très bien ! Donc ce soir, vous venez avec moi. Déclarais-je très heureux de ma petite surprise et surtout de la façon dont elle a réagit

_ Mais, mais Castle, je ne peux pas, j'ai...

_ Pas de mais ! La coupais-je. Ce soir 21 heures, chez moi et, ajoutais-je à voix basse pour que seule elle l'entende, soyez sexy. »

Après plusieurs heures de spéculations et de recherches sur le meurtre de Rebecca Allows qui avait été, j'en suis sur causé par la faute des reptiliens, je rentrais chez moi très heureux de mon petit effet produit sur Beckett. Il fallait que je sois prêt pour ce soir, j'allais jouer le numéro que je préfère, j'allais faire mon « Castle », je ne l'avouerais jamais devant elle mais j'avais effectivement hérité de l'adoration de ma mère pour les situations théâtrales.

« Bonsoir Papa ! M'accueilli ma fille

_ Bonsoir Pumpkin, tu ne devais pas aller chez Ashley ce soir pour étudier ?

_ Si si, je m'en vais d'ailleurs ! Je voulais juste te voir avant de partir, tu me manques Papa..

_ Oh ma chérie, ça te dis une bonne partie de laser game demain ?

_ Prépare toi à mourir ! Me répondit-elle avec un sourire de vainqueur

_ Jamais toi le maître tu dépasseras. Lui répondis-je

_ Oh Papa arrête de te prendre pour Yoda ! Bon aller, j'y vais, à demain ! me dit-elle en m'embrassant

_ A demain Pumpkin...Ce que les enfants peuvent grandir vite. » Soupirais-je en voyant ma petite fille s'éloigner

Quelques heures plus tard Stephen et le Maire arrivèrent et la partie commença, il ne manquait plus que Beckett, je me demandais bien comment elle allait être, de toute manière elle était merveilleuse quoiqu'elle porte mais ce soir il fallait vraiment que je batte Stephen, ce la faisait trois semaine de suite que cet écrivain de malheur raflait la mise. J'avais vraiment besoin de Beckett pour qu'elle puisse le distraire, ça n'allait pas être difficile, tout homme sain d'esprit ne pourrait résister à cette superbe femme.

« Alors Richard, tu es prêt à tout perdre ce soir ? Me lança Stephen

_ Fais attention King, la roue tourne et de plus ce soir j'ai une petite surprise ! Dis-je tout en jubilant en pensant à Beckett et en espérant qu'elle ferait l'effet escompté sur mes partenaires de jeu.

_ Tu peux toujours rêver Castle ! »

C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte et en l'ouvrant je découvris la plus belle créature que la Terre aie jamais portée, une déesse. Kate était habillée d'une robe rouge moulante qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, ses magnifiques cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son dos et ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur de défi. A cet instant j'étais sûr que la soirée allait être riche en émotion mais je savais aussi que je n'en sortirais pas indemne, c'est alors qu'elle me dit avec la voix la plus sensuelle que je n'avais jamais entendu :

« J'espère que vous m'avez attendu »

* * *

Merci beaucoup à mon amie Pauline qui à bien voulu m'aider avec ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises ça m'aidera beaucoup !

A bientôt au chapitre 4


	4. Carte sur table

Castle ne m'appartient toujours pas !

Je voudrais vraiment avoir vos avis sur mes chapitres donc n'hésitez pas sur les reviews ! Et celles que j'ai pu lire pour l'instant me donne vraiment la motivation pour continuer à écrire ! Je vous remercie tous !

XOXO –M

PS : Désolé désolé pour les fautes , j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible

* * *

**POV Kate :**

Castle voulait jouer ? Alors on allait jouer et il s'en mordra les doigts. J'avais décidé de le faire souffrir, après tout c'est lui qui avait commencé. J'avais sorti la robe la plus sexy que j'avais trouvé, rouge, moulante et avec un très beau décolleté... Ce soir c'est moi qui mènerais la danse, et rien de ce que Castle pourrait dire ou faire n'allait me détourner de mon plan pour le rendre complètement fou et ça, je savais très très bien le faire, c'était comme qui dirait une de mes spécialités.

...Let's play !...

« Alors Castle, vous ne me faites pas entrer ? Lui dis-je tout en me délectant de l'effet que je produisais sur lui

_ Euh euh bi..bien..bien sur, bégaya-t-il, entrez...Kate »

Tout en passant devant lui je me penchais vers son oreille pour lui murmurer « Fermez la bouche, Rick » et en lui disant ça je l'achevai, en voulant fermer la porte il trébucha et je suis à peu près sûre d'avoir vu le Maire et Stephen King rirent dans leur barbe face à la maladresse de Castle mais ils allaient voir, je ne faisais que commencer et j'allais jouer toute la nuit.

« Mademoiselle Beckett vous êtes absolument ravissante, me dit Stephen tout en me baisant la main

Je regardais Castle qui en voyant son collègue, fulminait de jalousie, je sentais que ça allait être du gâteau...

_ Merci monsieur King !

_ Mais je vous en pris, appelez moi Stephen...Me dit-il

_ Oui et bien euh les présentations sont faites, fit Castle tout en s'interposant entre l'écrivain et moi, Kate, Stephen, Stephen, Kate ! Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier, Kate je te présente Monsieur le Marie, Monsieur le Maire voici le Lieutenant Kate Beckett de la NYPD.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer Lieutenant Beckett, me dit Monsieur le Maire, vous savez jouer au poker ?

_ Mais Monsieur le Maire, je suis im-ba-ttable » Lui répondis en détachant toutes les syllabes et en fixant les beaux yeux bleus de Castle avec intensité qui en resta bouche-bée

Je pris place de manière sensuelle en prenant évidemment tout mon temps sur la chaise à côté de mon écrivain et partenaire préféré, je le vis déglutir et se reprendre pour distribuer les cartes. J'avais une bonne main mais j'attendrais le bon moment pour sortir l'artillerie lourde. Le Maire se coucha au premier tour mais Castle, King et moi continuâmes de suivre la mise du précédent, la tension était palpable, je me trémoussais de manière suggestive à côté de Rick qui ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de mon postérieur, j'avais enfin ma revanche, je ne suis pas le genre de femme à user de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait mais Castle avait commencé à jouer à ce petit jeu et j'étais bien décidée à lui montrer qu'il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

« Alors Castle, prêt à te faire dépouiller ? Lança King

_ Ne rêve pas trop King, j'ai de la veine ce soir, et Castle ajouta en me regardant, j'ai mon porte bonheur ce soir ! »

Je ne l'avouerais jamais mais sa dernière parole me fit sourire, son petit air taquin avait vraiment le don de me faire sourire dans n'importe quelles situations.

« Vous avez l'air bien sûrs de vous messieurs ! Dis-je en m'adressant aux deux fameux écrivains

_ Sans vouloir vous vexer Beckett, je suis plutôt une pointure au poker, se pavana Richard

_ Mais oui bien sur, c'est pour ça que chaque semaine vous vous plaignez avoir perdu face à Stephen !

_ Beckett ! Me gronda Castle

_ Et bah alors Ricky, on parle de moi à tes petits copains ? Se moqua King

_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre King, ce soir je suis un homme chanceux... et c'est en achevant sa phrase qui me lança d'un air enjôleur, un regard discret.

_ Carte sur table Messieurs !

Prudemment Stephen posa ses cartes :

_ Full ! Jubila-t-il avec un regarde de vainqueur

_ Ah ah ! cria Castle. J'ai réussi, j'ai enfin réussi ! Carré d'as ! Dans tes dents Stephen ! »

J'étais sûre que les garçons m'avaient oubliée, Castle s'était levé et s'était mis à danser de joie mais j'allais leur rappeler ma présence en leur assénant mon dernier coup.

« Hum hum, les interpellais-je

_ Oui Beckett ? me demanda Castle

Et c'est en plaquant mes cartes sur la table du poker que je dis tout en gardant le contact visuel avec mes deux adversaires

_ Quinte Flush Royale ! »

Ils me regardaient comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre, je venais de leur ôter les mots de leurs bouches, ce n'était pas peu dire pour deux écrivains, je jubilais, j'avais enfin réussi à le faire taire. Aaaah mon Castle, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revoir sa tête au moment où j'étalais mes cartes sur la table. Après avoir dit au revoir à un Stephen King admiratif et à un Maire heureux d'avoir vu ses deux amis se faire écraser par une femme, je m'approchais de Castle.

« Je ne savais que vous saviez si bien jouer Beckett, je dois dire que je suis impressionné ! » Castle nous servit deux verres de Chardonnay. Je me mouvais très lentement pour que le charme opère, il prit une télécommande et de douces paroles vinrent bercer cette fin de soirée :

"_Those fingers in my hair,_

_That sly come hither stare,_

_That strips my conscience bare,_

_Its witchcraft_

…"

La voie de Franck Sinatra avait le don de m'apaiser, je me sentais entourée d'un halo de tendresse en entendant cette voie charmeuse et c'est dans mon extase musicale que je senti une main sur la mienne.

« Beckett ? Vous allez bien ? Vous aviez l'air ailleurs...

_ Oh excusez moi Castle, c'est juste cette musique, dis-je en essayant de trouver mes mots, elle m'emporte tellement loin ! J'adore Sinatra... Lui avouais-je un peu honteuse de m'être autant laissée aller devant lui, je ne m'étais jamais encore exprimer de cette façon devant quelqu'un...

_ Je vous comprends parfaitement, c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait juste pour ses mots, une douce berceuse romantique... »

Ses mots m'avaient bouleversée et choquée, j'étais surprise qu'il puisse comprendre avoir une telle interprétation de cette chanson, c'était un Castle que je ne connaissais pas qui c'était montrer ce soir. Encore une nouvelle partie de lui à apprécier, à aimer...

C'est alors que dans se silence plein de mots, nos corps se rapprochèrent, je pouvais presque sentir la douceur de ses lèvres, nous étions à deux doigts de nous embrasser et...

« Papa ! Je suis rentrée ! »

* * *

Voila Voila ! Pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas reconnu la chanson c'est Witchcraft de Franck Sinatra

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! J'aurai un peu de retard pour le prochain car je pars à Disney !

Toujours un grand merci à ma Paupau qui me donne son avis et ses conseils !

XOXO -M


	5. Révélations

Merci à tous pour vos supers commentaires, ils m'ont fait hyper plaisir et m'ont bien aidée !

Désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

XOXO –M

* * *

**POV Rick :**

J'aime ma fille plus que tout au monde et sa présence me rend heureux mais à cet instant là j'aurai vraiment bien aimé qu'elle rentre plus tard mais alors vraiment, vraiment plus tard. J'étais à deux doigts d'embrasser la femme que je convoitais depuis des années, je sentais son souffle régulier sur mon visage, son parfum angélique et ses lèvres pulpeuses qui avaient jamais été aussi attirantes. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'avais autant ressenti le besoin de toucher une femme, je voulais connaitre la sensation d'embrasser ses douces lèvres et je voulais entendre battre son cœur à côté du mien. C'était devenu quelque chose de nécessaire.

Lorsque Kate entendit la voix de ma fille, elle recula aussitôt son visage du mien d'un coup sec. Le temps de remettre ses cheveux en place et de retirer ses mains alors poser sur mes avant-bras et Alexis était arrivée à près du canapé là où nous étions assis. Elle se leva pour serrer ma fille dans ses bras d'une étreinte chaleureuse dont je devins vite un peu jaloux, après tout j'y aurai eu le droit si Alexis ne nous avait pas interrompu.

« Bonsoir Kate, je ne savais pas que vous seriez encore ici à cette heure-ci ! s'exclama ma fille

_ Euh, oui j'ai eu un petit contretemps...Lui répondit Beckett d'un air gêné que je ne lui connaissais pas

_Un contretemps ? Voila ce que j'étais, un contretemps ?_

_ Oui, voila Beckett a eut un...contretemps, dis-je à ma fille sur un ton un peu amer tout en regardant Kate

_ Hum, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller au commissariat demain nous n'avons toujours pas résolu l'affaire Allows, lança alors Beckett

_ Oh vous êtes sûre ? Ca ne me dérange pas que vous soyez la vous savez, j'allais de toute manière partir me coucher !

_ Mais au fait Pumpkin, je croyais que tu restais chez Ashley se soir ?

_ Non je n'en n'avais pas envie, nous nous sommes disputés et j'ai préféré revenir à la maison, nous expliqua Alexis

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Alexis, j'allais de toute manière rentrer chez moi, affirma alors Kate

_Ah bon ? Tu allais rentrer chez toi ? C'était nouveau ça aussi !_

_ Bon Alexis va te coucher, tu m'expliqueras demain, il est tard

_ Oui, bonne nuit Papa ! J'ai été ravie de vous voir Lieutenant Beckett !

_ Alexiiiiis, dit Beckett tout en grondant gentiment ma fille

_ Excusez-moi...Kate » Répéta-t-elle

C'est alors que ma belle petite rousse m'adressa un dernier regard de tendresse et monta se coucher. Il fallait que je demande à Kate ce que signifiaient les paroles qu'elle avait dit à ma fille.

« Alors comme ça vous vous en alliez ? Demandais-je alors

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle

_ Je croyais pourtant qu'on passait un très agréable moment !

_ Oui mais Castle, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais pas à ce que vous partiez ! Avouais-je

_ Ecoutez moi Castle, même s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous je ne serais pas restée chez vous ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme ! Ajouta-t-elle

_ Non non vous êtes du genre à m'allumer toute la soirée et à me laisser comme ça, sur ma faim ?! Lui dis-je commençant à m'énerver mais aussitôt que j'eus prononcé ces paroles je m'en voulu car je savais bien qu'elle était tous sauf une allumeuse...

_ C'est vous qui avez commencé à jouer à ce petit jeu Rick ! Vous croyez que vous pouvez passer vos journées à me faire des avances suggestives sur mon lieu de travail et que je le laisse passer comme ça ? Clama-t-elle tout en s'énervant

_ Vous savez quoi, apparemment je ne suis qu'une revanche comme a pu l'être Josh !

_ Je peux savoir ce que Josh vient faire là-dedans ?

_ Il n'était qu'une revanche sur moi, qu'une autre façon de me montrer qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien eu entre nous ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai compris ! Défilez-vous comme toujours quand nous sommes proches de devenir quelque chose !

_ Ah bon ? Nous avons déjà été proche de devenir quelque chose ? C'est nouveau ça ? Demanda-t-elle, je pouvais entendre la colère dans sa voie

_ Arrêtez de me mentir s'il-vous-plait ! Vous me devez bien ça, je sais très bien que vous m'avez parfaitement compris quand je vous ai dit que je vous aimais lorsque vous vous êtes faite tirée dessus ! » Lui avouais-je ne pouvant plus retenir mes mots.

C'est à ce moment la que je la vis pour la première fois de ma vie sans mot, elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, s'en était trop pour elle, mais la connaissant elle allait revenir au galop aussitôt qu'elle le pourrait.

« Et vous alors ? Me demanda-t-elle. Où étiez lorsque justement je reprenais conscience ? Vous dites m'aimer mais vous n'avez même pas eu le courage d'assumer vos paroles à mon réveil !

_ Je le voulais figurez-vous mais votre imbécile de petit ami de l'époque ne voulait pas que je reste avec vous ! Apparemment ça aurait été de MA faute si vous étiez dans ce lit d'hôpital ! »

Elle en était restée bouche-bée, le choque l'avait laissée bouche ouverte, plus aucun son n'en sortait.

« Il ne vous l'avait pas dit ça hein ? C'était plus facile de me laisser porter le chapeau ! C'est toujours plus facile même si c'était quand même MOI qui me suis jeté sur vous lorsque la balle a été tirée ! Qui était là lorsque vous pleuriez la perte du Capitaine Montgomery ? MOI ! Encore ! A qui vous envoyiez des messages lorsque ça n'allait pas ? MOI ! Alors ne me dites pas qu'il a été plus là pour vous que je ne l'ai été parce que c'est impossible ! Lui hurlai-je, j'étais hors de moi, je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces mensonges.

_ Vous pouvez toujours crier autant que vous le voudrez mais je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça ! Mais ce que vous ne savez pas Castle, me dit-elle en faisant une pause, c'est que j'allais le quitter après l'enterrement espèce d'imbécile !

_ Mais oui bien sûr, et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre ? Me moquais-je

_ Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi et écoutez moi où je vous attache comme les Stups ont pu le faire !

_ Non là, Kate, j'en ai marre, je ne peux plus supporter de vous voir loin de moi sans avoir au moins une explication, sans avoir au moins entendu une raison valable...

_ Vous ne comprenez pas, je...

_ Allez-y, la coupais-je, trouvez moi ENCORE une nouvelle excuse ! J'y suis habitué à force ! »

C'est à ce moment là que je vis sa figure virer au rouge vif, j'avais été trop loin, elle voulait me dire quelque chose et je l'en empêchais mais je ne pouvais plus supporter de la voir m'ignorer comme ça, d'ignorer mes sentiments, je lui en voulais d'être lâche alors que c'est une femme courageuse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait peur d'une relation...

« J'ALLAIS LE QUITTER POUR TOI ! » Cria alors Kate

* * *

Voila voila pour ce chapitre 5, si vous avez aimé ou que vous voulez me faire part de votre avis quel qu'il soit alors laissez moi une reviews ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir et ça sert à m'améliorer !

Vous êtes des lecteurs d'enfer !

XOXO -M


	6. Quand les mots sont exprimés

Salut tout le monde ! Alors je voudrais vous remercier pour les quelques reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, et merci aux habitués dont les commentaires m'aident à avancer dans l'écriture de cette fic !

So, I hope you will enjoy this new chapter !

XOXO –M

* * *

**POV Kate :**

« J'ALLAIS LE QUITTER POUR TOI ! » Lui hurlais-je ne pouvant plus retenir mes mots

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais de lui avouer, même Lanie ne le savais pas alors qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Il m'avait poussée à bout, il me rendait coupable de tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre nous. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère, sa tête était rouge et dans ses yeux je pouvais voir toute l'agressivité qu'il avait retenu au fond de lui, c'était une nouvelle facette de Richard Castle que je découvrais en ce moment-même. Il ne me laissait pas en placer une, j'en avais assez de me laisser faire et j'allais lui faire comprendre qu'il avait aussi commis des erreurs.

« C'est bon ? Maintenant tu vas peut-être me laisser en placer une ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir souffert dans cette histoire ? Lui demandais-je toujours avec animosité

_ Je..je..ne, essaya-t-il alors de placer mais je le coupais aussitôt

_ Oui bah oui tu ne savais pas ! C'est ça que tu veux me dire ? Et bien moi non plus je ne savais pas pour Josh ! Je suis consciente que tu as du souffrir par rapport à lui si ce que tu me dis sur tes sentiments envers moi est vrai...Mais tu penses que moi je n'en ai pas bavé au long de ces quatre années à te voir avec toutes ces autres femmes ? Avec Gina ? Cette blondasse que je ne peux pas supporter, avec ses décolletés plongeants et ses manières de prédatrice !

_ Tu me dis tout ça mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant au lieu de me l'avouer seulement maintenant ?! Me demanda-t-il, il s'était calmé, il sait que de parler avec quelqu'une d'énervé me rend pleine d'animosité

_ Tu crois vraiment que ça a été facile pour moi d'accepter d'aimer quelqu'un avec un comportement aussi enfantin et inconscient que le tien ? Je suis lieutenant de police, je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne se rend pas compte des conséquences de ses actes ! »

Il s'était rapproché doucement de moi, je pouvais sentir que son corps s'était détendu, il avait été touché par mes paroles. Le voir calmé m'apaisa étrangement, je me rendis compte de l'influence qu'il avait sur moi...

« A ton avis pourquoi est-ce que je suis sorti avec Will, Tom ou Josh ? Je voulais me persuader que je pouvais tomber amoureuse d'un homme émotionnellement stable, qui ne pense pas une conspiration dès qu'un évènement bizarre se produit dans sa vie ou qui ne fait pas de blagues stupides à tout bout de champs...Je voulais me persuader que je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi mais j'ai eu beau essayé la seule personne à laquelle je pensais c'était toi...dis-je en murmurant mes dernière paroles

_ Kate, commença Rick doucement, la seule raison pour laquelle je sortais toutes ces femmes c'est parce que je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une femme comme toi puisse éprouver des sentiments pour moi. Je ne le mériterais pas... »

Alors que je l'écoutais, ma vision commençait à s'embrumer, je n'avais jamais imaginé que Rick puisse avoir si peu d'estime de soi par rapport à moi.

« Ecoutes-moi, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent, j'allais quitter Josh parce que grâce à Roy j'ai réalisé que la vie ne tenait qu'à peu de chose...Je ne voulais pas rester avec Josh à gâcher du temps que j'aurais pu passer avec toi, je ne voulais plus perdre mon temps avec un homme que je n'aimais pas de peur de te voir t'éloigner de moi à tout jamais. J'ai tellement l'habitude de perdre les gens que j'aime comme ma mère ou Roy, que je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre car il faut que tu comprennes que la seule personne qui me comprenne vraiment et avec qui je suis complètement moi...c'est toi. Lui avouais-je

Je posais alors mes mains de part et d'autre de son beau visage qui était baissé mais à mon contact il le releva lentement et commença à me regarder dans les yeux. Dès qu'il aperçu mes larmes qui ruisselaient sur mes joues, il les essuya délicatement avec ses pouces.

« Mais Kate, comme tu l'as dit j'ai un comportement enfantin et des théories loufoques ! J'aime rire et je suis très peu sérieux en général, comment pourrais-je être quelqu'un pour toi ? Il te faut une personne calme et posée...me dit-il mais je l'arrêtais immédiatement

_ As-tu seulement écouté un mot de ce que je viens de te dire ? La personne qu'il me faut c'est toi ! J'aime tes idées débiles et ta façon de me faire rire, ton comportement enfantin fais parti de ton charme, j'ai beau te répéter que tu n'es qu'un gamin je ne t'ai jamais avoué que ça me plaisais et je ne te changerai pour rien au monde ! »

C'est alors que ses mains migrèrent de mes joues à ma taille et je voyais ses lèvres plonger vers les miennes mais je l'arrêtais en mettant un doigt dessus et je lui demandai : « Promets-moi que tu ne me feras pas souffrir parce que je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais un jour...

C'est alors qu'il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec tendresse et amour

_ Kate, je t'ai attendue pendant des années, jamais je ne te ferai de mal, et il ajouta sur un air taquin, de toutes manières tu pourras toujours m'attacher en caleçon !

_ Imbécile ! » Soupirais-je en souriant

C'est alors que je le pris par le col de sa chemise et que je l'attirai vers moi, lorsque je sentis le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes je perdis pied, c'est comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place, auprès de lui. Notre étreinte se fit plus pressante, mes mains remontèrent dans ses doux cheveux et ses bras m'enlacèrent plus fort, nous avions besoins l'un de l'autre. Nous nous embrassions comme-ci notre vie en dépendait, nos langues entrèrent dans une folle danse sans fin. Je me décollais de son visage par manque d'air et j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou pour pouvoir humer son odeur et il me serra fort comme-ci il avait peur que je parte.

« Tu sais Castle, je ne vais pas partir, murmurais-je à son oreille

_ Je préfère prendre des précautions, peut-être que si je te serre assez fort tu resteras collée à moi...

_ Rick, lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, je ne vais nulle part sans toi »

Et nous restâmes là, au milieu du salon, enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes. Je me réveillais au petit matin, les rayons du soleil caressaient ma peau et Rick était sur le canapé à côté de moi, nous nous étions endormis dans nos vêtements de la veille qui avait été riche en émotions.

« Hey toi, bien dormis ? Me demanda-t-il avec une voix ensommeillée

_ Pas trop mal mais un lit aurait été plus confortable ! » Rigolais-je

Nous étions sur le point de nous embrasser lorsque nous entendîmes deux voix derrière nous.

« Bonjour ! Je pense que vous avez des choses à nous expliquer vous deux ! »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus, ce chapitre est un peu beaucoup guimauve mais bon il en faut bien de temps en temps !

Si ca vous a plus laissez une review s'il vous plait, ça fait plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire !

XOXO -M


	7. Pris la main dans le sac

Merci à vous mes lecteurs et merci pour vos reviews si encourageants ! Je dois avouer que je suis pas hyper contente de ce chapitre, j'ai un peu peur que je me soit embrouillée, j'espère que vous aller quand même l'apprécier

XOXO –M

* * *

**POV Rick :**

Je repensais à ma soirée avec Kate, elle avait été remplie d'émotions diverses et intenses. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'avais ressenti autant d'émotions différentes dans un si petit laps de temps, j'étais passé de la colère que je ne pouvais plus contenir à de la stupéfaction puis enfin au bonheur total de savoir que cette femme superbe et courageuse était amoureuse de moi. Notre baiser avait été...wahouu...j'en avais eu le souffle coupé, j'étais heureux que tous nos secrets soient enfin révélés, enfin, presque tous...

En me réveillant j'entendis la douce voix de Kate, elle me rendait tout simplement heureux, avec elle j'oubliais le monde extérieur, comme-ci rien d'autre n'existait, c'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça que je fus pris de panique lorsque j'entendis les voix de mes deux rousses préférées. C'est deux la avaient vraiment le don de nous interrompre au mauvais moment.

« Bonjour ! Je pense que vous avez des choses à nous expliquer vous deux ! Nous lancèrent ma mère et ma fille en même temps

Je lançais un regard ahuri à Beckett, j'avais vraiment pas prévu de me faire prendre par ma mère et ma fille, je comprenais mieux alors la réaction de Kate hier lorsqu'Alexis avait fait interruption dans mon salon. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi leur répondre !

_ Hum, nous ? Demandais-je avec un petit rire nerveux et en prenant ma voix la plus sérieuse possible j'ajoutais, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Mère !

Je regardais Kate qui ne disait pas un mot, mes mains commençaient à devenir moites. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles nous surprennent ?!

_ Bonjour Martha, bonjour Alexis, commença Kate, Castle et moi avons eu une...comment dire ? Une petite discussion ? Dit-elle sur un ton hésitant en m'interrogeant du regard

_ Euh oui ! Repris-je aussitôt, nous avons une petite discussion et Beckett est restée dormir caaar...elle était un peu pompette ! M'exclamais-je content de ma trouvaille

_ Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle tout en me regardant d'un air « ToiAprèsTuVasMourrir », euh oui je n'aurais pas pu reprendre la route, c'est suuuur...dit-elle en continuant de me regarder

_ Bien, bien...Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a rien d'autre dont vous voudriez nous parler ? Demanda ma curieuse de mère

_ Sûrs et certains ! » Répondis-je du tac au tac en lui servant mon plus beau sourire

Ma mère reparti alors vers la cuisine tout en nous regardant Beckett et moi d'un œil suspect, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas cru une seconde à mon mensonge mais temps qu'elle ne me posait pas plus de question je dirais plus rien. Ma fille était restée là, à me fixer, je reconnaissais son petit air qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Elle s'approcha alors de moi, me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, c'est alors qu'elle me murmura à l'oreille « Je suis heureuse pour toi Papa, toi et Kate le méritez » et elle partit rejoindre sa grand-mère. J'étais stupéfait, ma fille était vraiment très intelligente et adorable, ce que je pouvais l'aimer cette petite rousse.

« Alors comme ça j'étais pompette ? Me demanda une voix derrière moi

Je me retournais et voyais une belle brune qui me foudroyait du regard, je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

_ Non mais tu es fou ou quoi Rick ?! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose de plus plausible ?! Hurla-t-elle tout en murmurant

_ Désolé ! J'ai..j'ai paniqué ! Lui soufflais-je

_ Aha ! Tu comprends ma réaction d'hier maintenant ! Me dit-elle sur un ton accusateur

_ Oui, oui...Je suis désolé mais au moins on a pu s'expliquer eeet...tu connais la suite ! »

En lui disant celui cela je la fis rougir, je me rapprochais d'elle et la pris par la main, j'examinais autour de moi si aucunes des deux espionnes qui me servent de mère et de fille étaient dans le collimateur et j'emmenais Kate dans « mon fort de solitude » ou aussi appelé mon bureau.

« Mais où es-ce que tu m'emmène Castle ?

_ Chuuuut ! Je t'emmène dans une cachette secrète !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin ?! me demanda-t-elle

J'appuyais sur le troisième livre en partant de la gauche de la plus haute étagère de ma bibliothèque et là ma porte secrète s'ouvrit.

_ Pourquoi est-ce-que ce genre de chose ne m'étonne pas de toi Castle ?

_ Parce que je suis quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! Lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire de vainqueur

_ Ca va les chevilles ? Me demanda-t-elle en rigolant

_ Par-fai-te-ment ! »

Je l'attirais dans mes bras, j'étais sûr qu'ici nous étions à l'abri des regards indiscrets et je l'embrassais passionnément, j'explorais alors sa bouche et je ne voulais pas arrêter mon expédition mais le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir et nous nous séparâmes.

« Tu sais, commença Katherine, il faudrait peut-être l'avouer à Martha et Alexis. Elles ont le droit de savoir et puis de toutes manières je te connais Rick, tu n'es pas capable de leur cacher quelque chose et ça ne sera pas facile de continuer à se voir tout en les évitant.

_ Oui mais je veux te garder pour moi tout seul ! Lui répondis-je comme un enfant qui faisait une crise

Elle plaça ses mains sur ma nuque et tout en la caressant m'attira vers elle pour me planter un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je frissonnais à son contact, cette femme avait une emprise totale sur moi, rien que les effluves de son parfum me faisaient tourner la tête.

_ Arrête de faire l'enfant, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Me dit-elle mais je la coupais en l'embrassant encore. Mais..après tout..on peut encore garder ça pour nous pour quelques semaines, fini-t-elle à bout de souffle

_ Yeees ! J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné ! » Chantonnais-je de bonheur

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et me donna un coup dans l'épaule, morte de rire. C'était le plus beau son que j'avais jamais entendu, ca faisait du bien de l'entendre rire, c'était la Beckett que je voulais voir tous les jours.

« Papa ? J'arrive il faut que je te parle ! s'écria ma fille

Je regardais Kate, Alexis ne savait pas qu'elle était la et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle la voit !

_ Cache toi sous le bureau ! Lui murmurais-je paniqué

_ Non mais t'es dingue !? Elle sait déjà que je suis la !

_ S'il te plait Kate ! J'ai pas envie de lui expliquer pourquoi tu es dans ma forteresse de solitude, tu vois je suis comme Superman, personne n'est censé mettre les pieds ici , tu comprends ? La seule personne qui est rentré dans sa forteresse c'est Lois Lane et tu vois si Alexis tu vois ici elle va deviner que tu es ma Lois Lane !

_ Tu m'énerves ! Il n'y a pas moyen que je me cache sous un bureau enfin Rick !

_ Mais pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ?!

_ Parce que ton idée est complètement stupide , voila pourquoi !

_ Ah Papa, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, me dit ma fille alors que sa voix commençait a se remplir de sanglots, je ne sais plus quoi faire..

_ Je vais vous laisser tout les deux , je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses a vous dire , au revoir Alexis . Dit Kate alors tout en embrassant le haut du crane de ma fille

Je regardais mon lieutenant de police préféré s'éloigner de moi pour nous laisser a Alexis et moi du temps pour parler , elle savait à quel point ma fille comptait pour moi et je savais que jamais elle ne s'interposerai entre nous deux .

_ Je suis désole de t'avoir déranger Papa ..

_ Pumpkin, tu seras toujours ma priorité , raconte moi ce qu'il ne va pas .

_ C'est Ashley ..

_ Oui...?

_ Je crois que je devrais rompre ..

Je restais sous le choc , je savais que ce garçon comptait énormément pour Alexis donc je ne comprenais pas trop ça démarche ..Mais c'est a ce moment la que ma fille se mit a pleurer de plus belle .

* * *

Voila voila ! Ce chapitre est terminé, je ferais mon possible pour poster le prochain demain ! Si vous avez apprécié ou que vous voulez me faire part de vos impressions, s'il vous plait laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer !

Merci à ma Paupau pour son temps passer à lire mes chapitres et à me donner ses précieux conseils et avis !

XOXO -M


	8. J'ai besoin de toi

_Bonjour tous le monde, premièrement je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour mon grand retard mais j'avoue que l'inspiration n'a pas été au rendez vous et je vous avoue que j'ai été submergé d'épreuves, de bac blanc et de DS ! _

_Encore pardon ! Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre dans les jours qui arrivent, je verrais selon l'inspiration. _

_Pour finir, milles excuses !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! XOXO -M_

* * *

**Kate POV :**

« Hey. J'ai besoin de te parler...Tu te souviens de Rick ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé j'en suis sûre, cet homme a le don de me faire ressentir tant de sentiments si différents ! Quand je l'ai connu dès le premier jour, je voulais le tuer ! Il était si exaspérant, si infantile et oh mon dieu ! Il me collait les basques, je t'assure j'avais du mal à le supporter...Tu me connais, j'ai toujours été du genre indépendante, j'ai toujours voulu prouver au monde ma valeur. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'insinuait dans ma vie j'ai appris à l'apprécier...Mais plutôt mourir que de lui avouer ! Mais ça c'était avant hier, beaucoup de choses ce sont passées et tu es la seule à qui je peux le raconter...Donc, comme je te disais, j'ai appris à le connaitre et j'ai découvert un homme drôle, charmant –quand il veut et qu'il ne fait pas l'imbécile-, attentif et vraiment à l'écoute ! Tu verrais comment il est avec sa fille, c'est un si bon père et Alexis est une fille absolument adorable et très mature pour une jeune fille de son âge, mais ça je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle ne le tient pas de lui !...Tu sais, on a toujours eu ce petit jeu de chat et de la souris, un peu du genre « fuis moi, je te suis », même au commissariat on avait toujours cette petite tension entre nous , je t'assure que des fois je sentais l'électricité peser sur flotter autour de moi. On s'est toujours compris, tu sais comme si des fois on a une sorte de lien psychique, en un seul regard on peut savoir ce que l'autre veux dire !...Oh mon dieu, on dirait une gamine de 16 ans qui parle de son coup de cœur du jour...Mais tu sais c'est vraiment pas le coup d'un soir, ça fait un certain temps que je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour Castle avaient évoluer mais, j'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer et j'aimais bien le petit jeu qu'il y avait entre nous. Hier soir j'étais chez lui et une chose en entrainant une autre on a commencé à se disputer et à se dire tout ce que l'on avait sur le cœur eeeeet bien on s'est embrassé et on s'est endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre...Je dois t'avouer que ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi ! Mais est-ce que tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu crois que je vais réussir à concilier mon travail et ma relation avec lui ? Tu sais, je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de lui..J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là avec moi, tes conseils me manques, tu me manques...Je t'aime Maman, merci de m'avoir écoutée ... »

J'étais assise à côté de la tombe ma mère, dans la neige et dans le froid. J'avais besoin de lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé avec Richard. Ma mère me manque vraiment, vraiment beaucoup et c'est si dur de vivre sans elle, même après toutes ces années je ressens un immense vide dans mon cœur, comme si une balle était passée à travers et avait laissé un trou dedans. Je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues, à chaque fois que je venais parler à ma mère je repartais avec un cœur gros et une figure noyée de larmes.

J'avais besoin de parler à Castle, même avant les évènements d'hier soir à chaque fois que je rendais visite à ma mère au cimetière de New York East je devais parler à Castle, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il me comprenait et à cet instant précis je ressens le besoin, non, la nécessité de l'entendre.

« Allo ?

_ Castle c'est moi..

_ Oh Kate ! Rick fit une pause. Ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as une voix bizarre, la même voix que lorsque tu ... Kate, tu es allée sur la tombe de ta mère, je me trompe ? me demanda-t-il

_ Oui.. Murmurais-je

_ Tu veux que je te retrouve à ton appartement ?

_ Oui..

_ Ça va aller ou bien tu veux que je vienne te prendre au cimetière ?

_ C'est bon, juste va chez moi...

_ Bien sur, à tout de suite. Il fit une pause et reprit en me disant. Je suis là Kate, comme toujours, je suis la. »

* * *

Quand j'atteignis la porte de mon appartement je m'arrêtais un moment pour prendre le temps de respirer, de me calmer et de remettre mes idées en place, mais en vain. En entrant dans l'enceinte de mon loft je fus surprise par le parfum de cannelle –mon préféré- qui flottait dans l'air. Pas à pas je m'approchais de ma salle de bain ou je voyais une lueur de bougie et en pénétrant dedans je fus émerveillé par la tendresse dont faisant preuve l'homme merveilleux qui se tenait devant moi. Castle était debout entrain d'allumer les dernières bougies qu'il avait disposé aux quatre coins de ma salle de bain, il avait allumé la chaine Hifi et la voix de Sinatra envahissait la pièce, un bain plein de mousse avait été fait coulé pour moi et un verre de vin rouge se tenait à côté de lui, sur mon petit meuble sur lequel il y avait tous mes sels de bain et mes savons. Lorsque Rick se retourna et m'aperçu un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, je pouvais lire la gentillesse et la bienveillance dans ses yeux. Je ne sais vraiment comment j'ai fais pour ne pas succomber à cet homme plus tôt alors que je le côtoyais tous les jours.

« Oh Beckett, je sais que je ne suis pas censé rentrer dans ton appartement sans toi, mais après ton coup de fil je savais que tu allais être contrariée et triste et je ne voulais surtout pas te voir dans cet état et donc je suis passé par la NYPD pour prendre ton trousseau de rechange et je t'ai préparé un bon bain, je sais que c'est la seule façon de te détendre lorsque quelque chose te tracasse...J'espère que ça te plait et que tu es pas trop en colère contre moi, mais je voulais faire ça pour toi. »

Et c'est à ce moment là que je fondis en larmes tout en m'asseyant sur le sol. A peine mes fesses avaient touché le sol que je sentais déjà les bras protecteurs de Rick autour de moi, tout en me caressant les cheveux il ne cessait pas de répéter « Chuuut, ça va aller, je suis la maintenant. Tu n'as plus à traverser ça toute seule à présent. ». Lorsque mes larmes cessèrent de couler Castle me releva doucement et sortit de la pièce en me disant de profiter du bain pendant qu'il essaierait de cuisiner quelque chose.

Allongée dans les bulles je ne pensais à rien, mon verre de vin à la main je prenais le temps de savourer cet instant de tranquillité tant attendu car depuis quelques jours ça a vraiment été dur niveau émotions. Après une bonne grosse demi-heure je sortais de mon bain et j'enfilais quelque chose de confortable, après tout ce n'était pas un défilé de mode et je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de me rhabiller.

Une assiette avec une belle omelette et de la salade verte m'attendais sur mon îlot de cuisine, c'était simple mais jamais aucun homme n'avait cuisiné pour moi...En fait jamais aucun homme n'avait déjà fait la moitié de ce que Rick avait fait pour moi ce soir et même avant le début de notre relation, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un ami, il était un meilleur petit-ami que ceux qui l'était vraiment.

« Je sais que c'est peu mais Kate tu as absolument rien dans ton frigo ! C'est une catastrophe, j'ai fais le mieux que je pouvais. Me dit-il en faisant semblant d'être horrifié

_ C'est parfait ! Merci. Lui répondis-je alors avec sincérité

_ Tu veux en parler ?

Un silence s'installa, je ne savais pas par quoi commencer.

_ Tu sais, c'est comme si une partie de moi-même avait été emporté en même temps qu'elle...A chaque fois que je vais la voir c'est comme si j'arrivais presque à sentir cette partie de moi manquante se remettre doucement en place et après je réalise que je parle à une tombe et je deviens encore plus brisée que je ne l'étais déjà...

_ Je ne prétends pas pouvoir comprendre ce que tu ressens mais dis toi au moins une chose, tu as pu passer du temps avec ta mère, partager des moments avec elle, tu as des souvenirs heureux avec elle. Accroche toi à cela, regarde moi, j'ai un père que je n'ai jamais vu, qui n'a tout simplement pas voulut être présent dans ma vie et qui a laissé ma mère toute seule. Tu as eu au moins la chance d'avoir une belle enfance avec deux parents aimants, j'adore ma mère mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un père. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ta situation, ça je le sais, mais au lieu de repenser au fait que tu l'as perdu, essaye de penser au fait qu'un jour tu l'as eu et qu'elle a été une mère merveilleuse pour toi. »

Je le regardais intensément, j'avais l'impression que ces yeux bleus pouvaient lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, honnêtement, des fois, cela m'effraie.

Je m'approchais de mon bel auteur, posais mes mains autour de son visage et attirais ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'était un baiser qui ne dégageait que de l'amour et de la reconnaissance. Je l'aime. C'est vraiment à cet instant précis que je compris que je ne pourrais plus me passer de cet homme, peu importe ce qui arrive, il a déjà pris une place dans mon cœur et je crois que il ne pourra jamais s'en échapper.

« Merci, lui dis-je, juste merci d'être toi.. »

Je posais mon front contre le sien, ma main sur son cœur je restais là à sentir ses battements. Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, comme si ils ne faisaient qu'un.

J'aurai pu rester dans cette position pendant des heures, c'est comme si nos corps s'adaptaient l'un à l'autre naturellement. J'adore l'odeur de son parfum envoûtant, sentir ses bras solidement m'entourer et même sans le voir je sentais son regard bienveillant sur moi. Nous partagions un moment de pure tendresse et rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment, du moins, c'est ce que je croyais...

**TOC TOC TOC**

* * *

_Donc voila pour ce chapitre 8, encore désolé, désolé, désolé pour mon incroyable retard !_

_Si vous avez aimé ou que vous voulez me faire part de votre opinion , s'il vous plait une petite review me ferait énormément plaisir ! Ca me motive pour l'écriture des prochains chapitres ;)_

_XOXO -M_


	9. Un revenant

**Coucou tout le monde, voici le chapitre 9! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire !**

**XOXO -M**

* * *

**POV Rick :**

Nous étions tellement bien là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre que lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte je resserrai mon étreinte car je ne voulais surtout pas laisser Beckett s'en aller.

« Ah non ! Non, non, non ! Tu ne pars pas ! Je t'ai travaillé au corps trop longtemps pour te laisser partir ! Râlais-je alors que Kate se dégageait de mon étreinte

_ Tu m'as travaillé au corps ? Laisse-moi rire deux secondes !

_ J'ai usé de tous mes atouts d'homme viril sur toi et tu as craqué ! Tu n'as pas pu résister au MALE ! Lui répondais-je avec un sourire satisfait

_ Mais oui Castle, si ça peut te faire plaisir écoute, je vais te laisser vivre tes rêves ! »

Et tout en me lançant cette dernière réflexion en soupirant, elle se précipita vers la porte pour ouvrir. Pendant ce temps la, j'admirais la vue. Lorsqu'elle marchait ses fesses se déhanchaient gracieusement, je n'avais qu'une envie, attraper son postérieur et ne plus jamais le lâcher...Après tout, maintenant c'est MES fesses, à moi et à personne d'autre !

**POV Kate :**

Tout en rigolant j'ouvrais la porte et là c'est comme si j'avais vu un fantôme.

_OH MON DIEU ! Mais qu'il fout là celui la !_

**POV Rick :**

Je voyais Kate, figée sur le palier, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui pouvait lui faire cet effet la. Soit cette personne était chère au cœur de ma jolie lieutenant, soit elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que cette personne se tienne devant elle. Mais qui est-ce que ça pouvait être ? _Son père ?_ Non, elle lui sauterait dans les bras_. Gates ?_ Elle n'agirait pas de cette façon devant sa supérieur. _Un de ces ex ?_ Je n'espère vraiment pas parce que je ne sais pas ce que je leur ferais ! Mais c'est alors que j'entendis sa voix faire un grand discours à Beckett et je sentais déjà la colère prendre le contrôle de mon corps et de mon cœur.

« Ecoute Kate, je pense que l'on a fait une grande erreur en se séparant, je suis toujours amoureux de toi. Quand tu as rompu je n'ai pas argumenté parce que je voulais te laisser de l'espace, après tout tu venais de subir d'affreuses choses et je comprends que tu avais besoin d'espace à ce moment là pour faire le point. Mais Kate, n'étions nous pas bien à deux ? On ne se disputait presque jamais ! Je sais que j'étais jaloux par rapport à Castle mais après réflexion je me dis qu'une fille comme toi ne pourra jamais aller avec un homme comme lui ! Dit l'homme devant MA petite amie _- enfin on n'a pas encore définit notre statut mais oui, MA PETITE AMIE_- tout en se moquant car il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence. Il n'est pas une personne pour toi et maintenant je me trouve idiot d'avoir pu penser une seconde que tu pourrais aller avec lui...Sans me venter entre lui et moi, il n'y a pas vraiment photo ! - _Oui alors celui la va se prendre mon poing dans sa gueule ! _– Et il continua. Kate, donne-moi une autre chance bébé. »

Et quand il finit son petit monologue, le connard en question se pencha pour embrasser une Kate bouche-bée et surprise qui ne lui rendait pas son baiser mais qui ne bougeait pas non plus, et c'est à ce moment là que je décidais d'intervenir.

En me raclant la gorge je lui dis « Ca va ? Je ne te dérange pas trop, JOSH !?

_ Castle. Lança t-il sur un ton dédaigneux. Qu'est ce que tu fous dans l'appartement de Kate ? »

Je m'approchais rapidement sans réfléchir une seconde aux conséquences de l'acte que j'allais faire. En moins de deux seconde, je passais de passif à actif et il se retrouvait avec mon poing dans la figure et une marque rouge sur la joue.

**BOOM !**

« Je te préviens Josh, tu ne pose encore ne serais ce qu'une main sur Kate et c'est plus qu'un simple coup de poing que tu vas recevoir ! Ne t'approche pas MA petite amie, ok ? Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien pour toi mais même pendant que tu étais avec elle je en savais plus sur sa vie que tu ne l'a jamais su ! Même lorsque je n'étais qu'un simple ami j'étais un meilleur petit ami que toi ! Donc maintenant dégage ! »

Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de haine traverser mon corps. Jamais je n'avais ressenti le besoin de prouver qu'une femme était mienne, mais c'était les conséquences de ce que j'appelle « l'effet Beckett ». J'haletais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon !

Je voyais la colère dans les yeux de l'imbécile en face de moi et j'en étais vraiment content. Nous nous regardions d'un air de défi et il voulu me rendre l'appareil de ce que je lui avais fait subir, mais aussitôt qu'il leva son bras pour m'attaquer Kate sortit de son état de stupéfaction et lui fit une clé de bras. En deux secondes il 'était retrouvé par terre avec Kate qui le tenait bien.

« Écoute-moi bien maintenant Josh. Je ne te donne pas le droit de débarquer dans ma vie comme ci de rien était ! Je ne te donne pas le droit de m'embrasser et de critiquer Castle qui est maintenant l'homme qui partage ma vie. Il a toujours valu mieux que toi, je vais te dire quelque chose et je veux que tu m'écoute car je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois. Je n'étais avec toi que pour me prouver à moi-même que je n'étais pas amoureuse de cet homme ! Dit-elle tout en me regardant. Mais tu vois, ça a échoué parce que j'aime cet homme et je ne peux y échapper...Donc maintenant tu vas prendre tes belles paroles et déguerpir de chez moi ! Compris ?! »

Toujours par terre, il hocha de la tête et Kate le libera. Il se releva, me lança un dernier regard noir et reparti. God ! Ce que cette femme peut être sexy, je vais en mourir ! Je réalise quelque chose que savait depuis longtemps mais qui paraît encore plus réelle maintenant : j'aime cette femme de tout mon être, rien ni personne ne pourra m'éloigner d'elle. Jamais.

Je croisais le regard de Kate, ses beaux yeux vert/noisette me rendaient fou, il y avait une telle tension sexuelle à cet instant. Nous étions face à face, immobiles, sans savoir quoi faire. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir plus longtemps, je fonçais sur Beckett, la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassais comme jamais je n'avais embrassé une femme. Mes mains explorais son corps, je passais de sa taille à ses fesses tout en maintenant une pression contre son corps. Elle répondait à mon assaut avec plaisir et inspectait mon corps avec autant de ferveur que moi. Je demandais l'accès a sa bouche et elle me l'offrit avec plaisir, nos langues commencèrent un duel sans fin, luttant pour la domination de l'autre. Je sentis sa jambe droite s'accrocher autour de ma taille et aussitôt je l'empoignais avec force pour sentir toute les parcelles de son corps autour du mien. Seul le manque d'oxygène nous sépara l'un de l'autre.

« Cas..Castle, on devrait peut être aller d..dans ma chambre ? » Me demanda alors Kate.

Elle appréhendait ma réaction, après tout on ne s'était avouer nos sentiments qu'hier mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Pour toute réponse je la soulevais dans mes bras tout en l'embrassant dans le cou et je me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Je la posais délicatement sur son lit et me positionnais au dessus d'elle, mes bras tendus de part et d'autre de sa tête et la regardais amoureusement et je lui dis : « Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment Kate, je voudrais que tu saches à quel point tu comptes pour moi, tu es exceptionnelle et...Je t'aime... »

Aussitôt elle m'attira à elle et m'embrassa avec ardeur, je suivis le rythme qu'elle avait donné à notre échange et une autre en entrainant une autre nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit tendrement. Tous les sentiments qui se dégageaient de cet acte étaient de l'amour pur et une simple adoration pour nos corps respectifs.

* * *

**POV Kate :**

Alors que mes yeux commençaient à s'ouvrir tout doucement, je sentis les bras de Rick autour de ma taille, il me tenait contre son corps d'une manière ferme mais aussi très tendre. J'essayais de me dégager de son emprise discrètement et difficilement, debout au bord de mon lit je regardais ce bel homme endormi dans mes draps. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années qu'un jour je finirais dans le lit de Richard Castle, je lui aurais rit au nez et l'aurais traité d'imbécile. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi que je traite d'imbécile pour avoir lutté contre mes sentiments envers Rick, car c'est quelque chose qui j'en suis sure, va changer ma vie. Après tout, Castle n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire !

Je m'activais en cuisine, comme Castle à pu me le faire remarquer hier soir je n'avais rien dans mon frigo mais j'avais quand même de quoi faire quelques pancakes ! J'allumais la radio et là, une de mes chansons favorites passait, et je perdis le contrôle de mon corps et chantais à tue tête.

_If you, love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here because  
They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite went well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don't look down_

Et lorsque le refrain arriva, j'empoignais mon fouet pour m'en servir de micro et dansais comme une folle. La chanson représentait exactement comment je me sentais !

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
I'm on top of the world, eh  
Been waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, eh  
Been holding it in for a while, eh  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world._

Aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse, et c'est un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

_I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have cause  
I've traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don't look down_

Et c'est parti, c'était le temps de crier !

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
I'm on top of the world, eh  
Been waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, eh  
Been holding it in for a while, eh  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world._

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
I'm on top of the world, eh  
Been waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, eh  
Been holding it in for a while, eh  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child_

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now,  
Get up,  
Get up now._

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now,  
Get up,  
Get up now._

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
I'm on top of the world, eh  
Been waiting on this for a while now,  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, eh  
Been holding it in for a while, eh  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world_

Et c'est sur cette parole de fin que je me figeai, le fouet en l'air, les cheveux en bataille et toute essoufflée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas lâchée à ce point ! Ce que ça fait du bien !

**CLAP CLAP CLAP**

C'est a ce moment la que j'entendais quelqu'une applaudir dans mon dos et en me retournant je découvrais Rick, il avait remis son boxer et me regardait amusé.

«Tu es là depuis combien de temps exactement ? Lui demandais-je

_ Assez longtemps pour t'en reparler pendant 30 ans ! » Me répondit-il avec son sourire moqueur et son air de gamin.

* * *

**Voila voila ! Laisser une review, ça toujours plaisir et j'aime avoir votre opinion! C'est important pour moi !**

**Merci beaucoup à ma Paupau qui prends le temps de me relire et de me conseiller, je peux vous dire que sans elle je paniquerais !**

**XOXO -M**


End file.
